nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Maslow
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = La Jolla, California, U.S. |Row 4 title = Occupation's |Row 4 info = Actor, Musician, Singer |Row 5 title = Years active |Row 5 info = 2000–present |Row 6 title = Label |Row 6 info = Nickelodeon Records(USA) |Row 7 title = Cast With |Row 7 info = Kendall Schmidt, Logan Henderson, Carlos Pena Jr. |Row 8 title = Web Site |Row 8 info = * Official site }} James David Maslow (born July 16, 1990) is an American actor and singer. He is best known for playing the role of James Diamond on Nickelodeon's Big Time Rush, and is a member of the boy band with the same name. Life and career Maslow was born in New York, and raised in LaJolla, California. Maslow began training as a singer at the age of 6 when his parents made him sing in the San Diego Children's Choir. He attended La Jolla and Torrey Pines elementary schools, Muirlands Middle School, and San Diego School of Creative and Performing Arts He had a small role in the San Diego Opera's production of La bohème when he was 10 years old. He attended acting camp at the La Jolla Playhouse, got his first agent when he was 14, and in high school starred as Danny Zuko in Grease and as Maurius in Les Misérables. He quit the School of Creative and Performing Arts mid-way through the 10th grade and switched to Coronado School of the Arts. He made his television debut as Shane in the iCarly episode "iSaw Him First". He has a scar on his elbow, which he received while performing a hockey-related stunt for the first episode of Big Time Rush. Maslow is Jewish. In an interview with Clevver TV, when asked his favorite holiday, he replied Hanukkah. Big Time Rush Big Time Rush is an American Pop music singing group that formed in 2009. The band consists of Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena Jr., and Logan Henderson, all on vocals. In 2007, Nickelodeon was casting and looking for people to be in a new band to be in a new sitcom called Big Time Rush. Maslow sent in his audition tape when his desire was in singing and acting. He got the role of James Diamond 2 years later. Kendall Schmidt won the role of Kendall Knight over many other people because of the difficult decision of casting him over others. Carlos Pena, Jr. and Logan Henderson sent in their audition tapes and were accepted to be Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell over thousands of other boys.9 The boys have recorded many songs including the theme song of the same title as the show, "Any Kind Of Guy", "The City Is Ours", "Halfway There", "Famous", "Shot in the Dark", and "Stuck". Additional songs will be released throughout the show's first season. They and Nickelodeon are planning on releasing a compilation album of all the songs that are in the first season of the show. The soundtrack will be released on October 11, 2010. Concerts Big Time Rush had their first Concert on June 10th 2010 at Times Square. Atleast 500 people showed up, and the concert video is on Logan Henderson's On August 15th at 12:00 p.m at Macy's Herald Square event, [[Big Time Rush] had a concert featuring Charice Victoria Justice hosting the fashion show. Big Time Rush will be having a contest featuring on Twist magazine. Filmography External links * *Official site Category:Live Actor